


Three Times Elena and Rebekah Disagreed About The Right Thing To Do (and one thing they found to agree on)

by shopfront



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's still focused on the moral and the true. Rebekah's still desperate for true friendship and loyalty. They still clash over everything. But somehow they bend a little more, too.</p><p>(The fic that should have been titled the Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries femslash fusion fic I didn't even know I wanted to write.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Elena and Rebekah Disagreed About The Right Thing To Do (and one thing they found to agree on)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> I saw some AUs on your tumblr and journal xJadedGurlx, so I hope you enjoy this!

"Are you completely out of your tiny little werewolf mind? He's an Argent, a hunter. His family lives for the sole purpose of killing people like us. You can't go with him to Prom for god's sake!"

"Stefan isn't like the rest of them. He's sweet, and kind, and he makes me feel safe. He'd never hurt me," Elena replied, dropping her voice into an undertone for the last few words and casting a wary look over her shoulder toward her bustling classmates.

Rebekah huffed. "That doesn't make it any less of a terrible idea. It's too close to the full moon and your control isn't even near good enough yet. That gym is going to be noisy and stuffy with flashing lights and people constantly bumping into you and-"

"Jeremy will be there, and so will Bonnie and Caroline. They've been great at helping me practice my control and, besides, I'm lucky I even have the option to go. I'm failing everything at school. It's a miracle I'm allowed to go to Prom at all with my grades how they are, thank god my teachers are all so worried about upsetting the town orphan that-"

"That is so not the point! You're not going Elena, if I have to tie you up and sit on you to stop you-"

"I need at least one normal thing in my life right now, Rebekah. I'm going, and I'm not going to let you stop me."

Rebekah found herself reaching out as if to grab Elena by the arm. She wasn't even sure why, maybe to try and shake some goddamn sense into her. But then the bell was ringing and Elena was pulling out of reach, and all the stupid human teenagers loitering on the steps were starting to stare at them anyway.

Damn her infamous face and last name. 

Rebekah still practically looked like a teenager, hell she even remembered how it felt to be one well enough to understand why this was so important to Elena. If everyone didn't already know her as one of the last remaining Hales she'd be tempted sneak in herself. Just to keep Elena safe of course, nothing to do with recreating her own missed Prom, but-

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll see you later, alright? Caroline wants to drive around the woods tonight, see if you and I can't get a lock on the Alpha that way-" 

"What?" Rebekah was nearly shrieking, mouth dropping open. "That is also a patently stupid idea! Not to mention reckless, why you listen to her I will never-"

"Later, Rebekah," Elena interrupted firmly, shouldering her bag and backing towards the school as the final bell started to ring. 

"Elena!"

But she was already disappearing into the school, leaving Rebekah to roll her eyes alone on the fast emptying school steps.

#

"I'm so sorry, Rebekah," Elena said. Her voice sounded like it was breaking with regret, but maybe that was just the blood rushing in Rebekah's ears as the wolfsbane took hold. "Even if she is the Kanima, Vikki is still Matt's sister. We can't let you kill her."

Elena carefully directed Rebekah's descent toward the bed as she crumbled, and dragged a pillow down to place under her head. Rebekah could only gaze back helplessly at herself in the mirror as she was settled, unable to look away as blackened veins crept around and up her neck and down her arms - moving away from where Elena had jammed the needle into her back.

"You're going to be fine," Elena said as she tucked a blanket in around Rebekah's waist and got back to her feet. "Bonnie found the recipe in an old lore books, and Alaric double checked it for us with the equipment he keeps down at the clinic to make sure it wouldn't hurt you. It lasts longer than the Kanima venom by at least a few hours so don't panic. You'll be weak for a few days if you try to fight it off early, so just stay here and relax, okay?"

"Elena," Rebekah croaked, trying and failing to lift her head or a hand or _something_ to stop Elena walking out the door. 

_Wait. Don't go. It's not safe. You don't know what you're up against._

"I'm so sorry. I'll come back and check on you after we catch Vikki. I promise."

Footsteps faded away and a door slammed out of Rebekah's line of vision as she watched just one of her fingers finally twitch and then go still again.

_Please. Wait._

#

The argument had gone round and round for hours after Katherine's - or should she say Katerina's - true identity had been revealed, before it inevitably came crashing to a rather rude halt.

"Look, I get that she... tricked you... or whatever," Jeremy had started to stay. Clearly the idiot was struggling for a polite way to refer to all of the now somewhat dubious sex Rebekah had been having in the very same loft they were all currently sitting around in.

"Tricked me? Oh just come right out and say it, Gilbert. You think my judgement is impaired because she crept into my bed and played me for a fool. Well she wasn't the first, and with my luck she probably won't be the last, but that's an irrelevant discussion in the face of _how incredibly dangerous she is_."

"There has to be another way," Elena insisted, voice finally starting to crumble into tones of exasperation. "Killing isn't the answer!"

Rebekah made a noise of disgust. "Yes, yes, you're a saintly future True Alpha. I get it. We _all_ get it already. But the world isn't that simple, Elena! We're up against both a Darach and a whole pack of Alphas with no workable battle plan, and it's going to get us all killed."

"Rebekah, please. Now that we know who she is, maybe-"

"No!" Rebekah interrupted, launching to her feet. "Knowing who the Alphas are hasn't helped us because we aren't strong enough to take them down on our own, but for all her power Katherine's at least still human. We might actually have a chance if we throw everything we've got at her-"

Elena's jaw was clenched with frustration, but her eyes were wide and pleading and looking into them made Rebekah wish she could bring herself to waiver. But she could be just as stubborn, and she knew she was right about this.

"-but if we can't use every tool at our disposal then we're utterly outgunned," she finished with a sigh. "And I have zero interest in hanging around Beacon Hills just for us all to get slaughtered in our beds."

And with that she turned and walked out the door, desperately trying to block out the sound of Elena calling her name. She really needed to find a new apartment, the giant sliding door in this one wasn't nearly satisfying enough to slam behind her.

#

"You should stay."

The words hung in the air between them. Rebekah stood poised for flight by the door with one of her bags at her feet, still lying where it had been dropped when Elena had shoved her way into the loft.

"I get that we didn't do it your way and you still don't think we should have trusted Klaus or let Vikki go or any of that, but we're all alive," Elena said, hands jammed awkwardly into the back pockets of her jeans as she rocked nervously on the balls of her feet. 

"Katherine's gone now but you're still here, and so am I. And I think you should stay... I want you to stay."

 _Okay_. The word hovered on Rebekah's tongue, but instead what came out was, "Kol's waiting for me downstairs."

Elena blinked silently for a moment.

"Right," she said. "Kol."

Like Elena hadn't just watched him wryly excuse himself when she'd walked in the door, grabbing Rebekah's other bag and adding it to his own slung over his shoulder, muttering about girlfriends and drama as he went. Like she hadn't help free him from the bank vault Or watched Rebekah's face go white as she recognized him and then they both watched his eyes turn feral.

"He's my last living sibling, Elena, and he's returning to his pack-"

"I get it," she said, tone brusque and eyes now averted. 

Rebekah paused, searching Elena's face half hidden behind the fall of her hair. "I couldn't keep Elijah safe when he returned to Beacon Hills alone and looking for Klaus, but at least I can make sure Kol makes it back to South America in one piece-"

"I know, you're right, family is important," Elena said. "Jeremy is everything to me. I understand."

"-but it's not a very long flight," Rebekah continued, taking a step forward. "All things considered, I'll be back soon."

Elena's gaze flew back up to meet Rebekah's, eyes wide.

"You're... coming back?"

"I suppose I could be persuaded," Rebekah said, twirling a lock of hair around a finger for a moment and then taking a bigger step forward again. "If you were willing to make it worth my while...?"

Elena moved to meet her part way, one hand rising to touch Rebekah's cheek and a huge smile breaking across her face.

"I'm sure I can think of something," she said, seemingly trying for coy but mostly just looking unbearably sunny. Rebekah could already see that spending time with Elena was going to require a whole new kind of endurance for enthusiasm now.

"Well, alright then," Rebekah said with a put upon sigh and a small smile of her own. "I suppose if I must."

"You must," Elena said, nodding earnestly and laughing as she slipped her hand from Rebekah's cheek to the back of her neck and reeled her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wished Elena and Rebekah got along better in canon. This is my vision of how that works with an Elena who gets her hands a little dirtier a little earlier through non-human necessity and a Rebekah whose walls are lower without a romantic-history-with-him reason to be jealous over Stefan and Elena and with slightly fewer intra-family threats to make her mistrustful.


End file.
